Exercise devices, and in particular weight training machines, typically include a mechanical member that the user repeatedly moves along a prescribed path for exercise. Conventionally, movement of the mechanical member is resisted in some fashion (often by weights) to render the movement more difficult and thereby intensify the exercise. The movement of the mechanical member determines what muscle or muscle groups are to be involved in the exercise.
One exercise device that has become prevalent in recent years is the multi-functional exercise machine, which enables the user to position components of the machine in different locations in order to perform different exercises. These machines have proven to be particularly popular for serious exercisers and for exercisers that work with personal trainers, as the machines can be adjusted to provide the exerciser with numerous exercises that work different muscle groups. One example of such a machine is the FREEDOM TRAINER™, available from Med-Fit Systems, makers of Nautilus Commercial Exercise Equipment, Independence, Va. This machine includes two arms that extend from a frame. The arms are able to pivot approximately 150 degrees about horizontal axes to different “locked” positions (separated by about 15 degree increments) that raise and lower the free ends of the arms. The arms are also pivotable about vertical axes to different positions (again, separated by about 15 degrees) that bring the free ends of the arms closer together or separate them. Cables extend through the arms and to a weight stack that resides within the frame. Handles are attached to the cables at the ends of the arms. To exercise, the exerciser selects positions for each arm (which may differ), then positions himself in a particular position, posture and orientation and begins pulling on one or both of the handles with his hands or feet. The handles separate from the free ends of the arms, with resistance being provided by the weights through the cables.
One of the reasons machines like the FREEDOM TRAINER™ machine are popular is that the exerciser can perform a large number of exercises with the same machine simply by varying his position, posture and/or orientation and by varying the positions of the arms. For example, for any position of the arms, during exercise the exerciser may choose to face toward or away from the frame, or may stand sideways relative to the frame; any of these positions would exercise different muscles or portions thereof. Similarly, the exerciser may stand, sit, kneel, or lie on the ground (prone, supine, or on his side), or lie on a bench and achieve different results. The exerciser may also choose to work with one or both hands, or with one or both feet, engaging the handles. Similar variability in exercise can be achieved with alternative positions of the exercise arms.
One issue that can arise with multi-function machines is the handle, strap or other component that the exerciser grasps or otherwise contacts during exercise. For example, one style of handle may have a grip that is easily grasped by the hand for an arm or chest exercise, but that would be uncomfortable or unwieldy for use on the foot or ankle. Thus, often a gym or exercise area will include multiple handles that can be attached/detached for different exercises. Of course, the use of multiple handles can render the exercise session more time-consuming due to the need to change out the handles between exercises, and there is an addition inconvenience in having to store and keep track of multiple handles.
One multifunctional handle is the dual function handle, available from Med-Fit Systems, which is intended for use for both upper body and leg/hip exercises. The handle includes a strap that is formed into a “Figure 8” configuration to form two loops, with the crossed portions of the strap (i.e., the intersection of the “Figure 8”) being threaded inside a relatively rigid cylindrical sleeve. One loop of the strap is threaded into a reinforcing/cushioning cuff. The opposite is includes a hook or similar structure to attach to a cable or the like of an exercise machine. This arrangement enables the rigid sleeve to slide relative to either end of the strap, such that either loop can be enlarged as the other loop shrinks. For a leg/hip exercise, the sleeve is slipped toward the end of the strap nearest the connection to the exercise machine, and the handle can be fitted around the exerciser's ankle, with the reinforcing/cushioning cuff providing a somewhat cushioned contact surface for the ankle as the exerciser's leg draws the handle away from the machine. This handle configuration is suitable for a number of leg/hip exercises, such as leg extension, leg curl, hip extension, hip flexion, hip adduction, and hip abduction. For an upper body exercise, the rigid sleeve is slipped to the end of the strap nearest the reinforcing/cushioning cuff, and the exerciser grasps the rigid sleeve with the palm of his hand to draw the handle away from the machine. This handle configuration is suitable for upper body exercises in which the exerciser grasps the handle with the palm of this hand, such as biceps curl, lat pulldown, seated row, chest press, and chest crossover exercises.
It may be desirable to provide additional function to multi-function handles such as that described above.